Finally the truth
by JupiterGodess
Summary: To be honest, I found the part in Saint Seiya where Aiolia found out the truth about his brother a too unspectacular, considerig that Aiolos is dead for 13 years and thought a traitor by Aiolia. So I wanted to elaborate a Little.


**Finally the truth**

The orange fire of the evening sun covered the land. Aiolia stood before his temple and took in the sight of the rocks that seemed to burn. His own temple must look like a orange flame.

One of the tears in his eyes escaped down his cheek.

,Brother… finally.'

They weren't tears of pain or grief, but of joy. Just today he had met a young woman who had finally brought the path of his life back into the light. „Your brother was a hero. He saved my life", she had said. The girl that was his goddess Athena herself, revealing that his brother had never been the traitor everyone believed him to be. Aiolia felt light, lighter than he had ever felt for the past thirteen years. With just some words of a story and the prensence of Aiolos in the Cloth of Sagittarius, the wounds of his heart and soul had been healed. After such a long time, a seemingly inmeasurable weight had been taken off him.. As he stared into the land right now, a desicion and desiciveness grew in his heart. With a flap of his cape, he turned and headed for the stairs to Virgo. He reached and passed through Shaka's house without any interference. Even Shaka himself wasn't there. Which was odd, since Shaka rarely left his temple and did nothing else but meditate on his lotus seat.

,Where is that guy?'

Libra was just as empty, but that was no surprise. Dohko, Libra Saint and one of two only survivors of the previous Holy War, was at Rozan and had been there for the past 200 years. At Scorpio, Milo was standing at the entrance. He said nothing, but simply watched Aiolia pass, with a strange look on his face. Then… came Sagittarius.

When he walked up the last steps, his brother's temple loomed over him. The imposing centaur statue at its top aimed its arrow into the distance as it always had. Slowly, Aiolia walked into the entrance room.

„Brother…", he said loudly. „For the past long thirteen years, I walked through here with hatred towards you in my heart. For the past thirteen years, I sought a way to make up for your horrid crime. But now I know it! Now I know that I don't need to make up any mistake of yours! Rather I now see against whom I shall rise my fist. Believe me, dear brother, that from today on I will never again raise my fist against Athena. Instead, my battle shall be one of vengeance. Yes, Aiolos, my dear brother! I know how to avenge your death and will do so!"

The Leo Saint resumed his walk. As he strode through the main corridor of Sagittarius, he felt a presence rise. A familiar presence… And he knew. He knew his brother had heard him and forgiven him. But… wasn't there also worry in it?

„Don't worry brother", he said, raising his fist while still walking. „I, Aiolia the Leo, shall not be overwhelmed by shadows, evil and treachery! My fist shall shatter the vail of deceit that has covered your death for this long time!"

The exit came to view. Aiolia continued on, up through Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. Even though the three Gold Saints threw him the usual distrustful glances, Aiolia didn't bother. Not anymore. The knowledge of the truth he had in his heart protected him. In fact, he realised that he had never ascened the stairs as light-footed as today.

After crossing Albafica's garden of poisonous roses, he finally stood before the great temple. He had one last moment of doubt and hesitation. „Don't do anything rash!", Athena had called after him. „We need you!"

„Pah!" With a stride more desicive than ever before, he entered the Great Temple. „Watch out, Pope", he growled in a tone so low it was barely audible. „Here I come to get you! Now you will talk, whoever you are, you treacherous worm."

And so the noble lion walked into the trap, not knowing what lay in store for him. Nor did he know that his revenge would be carried out by someone else.

B ut for the fist time in thirteen years, he walked again with pride.


End file.
